


Inevitable

by OnismSufferer



Series: We Belong Together [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Dirty Talk, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Omega Rey, PWP, some plot snuck in, some side character are mentioned, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnismSufferer/pseuds/OnismSufferer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considering, they belonged together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth, and I probably need to bathe in holy water now. Still no regrets. This is the first time I've written something that was 90% porn.

They shouldn’t be doing this.

Rey was gasping as Ben continued to work his fingers in and out of her. His other hand had snaked under her shirt and was playing with her nipple as he kept up the pace. He continued to mouth at the special place on her neck. Giving light bites, hard enough to feel but not enough to break the skin. She was becoming more restless, moving her body to rub against his front. He pulled her closer to him as she kept rocking back and forth on his fingers. She was unbearably slick now as he added another finger. 

“Please Ben,” she moaned. 

He was so hard now, the urge to put her on her back was strong. This wasn’t the first time she had begged for him to go ahead and knot her or that he was very close to doing it. It had been going on for a while. She was only this way with him and he with her. 

“I’ll take care of you, my omega,” he murmured into her ear as he began to rub her clit, sending sparks through her body.

Damn, having a very needy omega rubbing hard against him was bringing him close to the edge. He needed to take care of her first. They were going to run out of time. 

He bit down just a bit harder, enough to leave an impression but still not to break the skin. She gave a very load moan as she came. Ben was grateful that he didn’t have to silence the wonderful sounds that escaped her. Her body became soft against him, as if she was boneless. He rested his head on her shoulder, hearing her take shallow breaths. 

The air was still heavy with omega pheromones and he was still hard. He didn’t want to move Rey off of him though. She suddenly moved on her own accord turning to face him. Moving her hand down to the front of his jeans she pulled his cock out. Ben groaned as she moved her hand up and down. She pressed her head against her shoulders, beginning to mouth at the skin like he had done to her. It didn’t take too long before he was spilling over her fingers and onto himself. 

Ben pulled Rey in for a kiss, it was deep and a bit sloppy. Still they took what they could from each other, while they still had time. 

When they broke apart their breathing was in sync. If only they could stay in this little bubble forever. 

“We need to clean up, before our parents come back,” he said. 

She nodded her head as she made her way off the bed. He also rose when she shut the door to her bathroom, heading back to his own bedroom. His parent’s would be home soon, and Rey’s father would be back with them. By that time they needed to be cleaned up, leaving no trace of what had transpired between them. 

It still didn’t mean that the entire time he was in the shower and then later in his bed, he didn’t wish he was wrapped around Rey instead. 

* * *

It had started long ago, perhaps it was because he was an only child or maybe it was simply destiny. The fact was that Ben Solo’s life changed forever when he first saw Rey. He was three and nothing much was on his mind other than being entertained and being fed. He knew that his parents were anxious about something. It had to deal with Uncle Luke but he didn’t know much else, he really didn’t care. When his uncle did finally come back to the house he held a baby in his arms. She was loud and crying, making him unable to hear his show. His mom told him to come over to them and he obeyed. His mom took the baby from Uncle Luke and she kneeled down next to Ben. 

“Ben this is your cousin Rey. She’s going to be staying with us from now own too,” she said. 

He looked down at the fussy baby, seeing her squirm in his mom’s arm. He reached his hand towards her, surprised when Rey quickly grabbed hold of a finger.

She began to quiet down a little. 

“Can I hold her?” he asked. 

Leia smiled, bringing him over to the sofa. When he sat down she carefully place Rey in his arms, not letting go so that she could help support the baby too. Rey stopped crying, instead staring wide eyed at him. He didn’t understand too much but he knew that he didn’t want to let his little cousin go. Every attempt that his parent’s and his uncle made to take Rey from him resulted in the baby crying. 

At night he snuck into Rey’s room, pulling himself into her crib and held her hand so that she wouldn’t cry. In the morning the adults found Rey, safely in the arms of Ben. This was only the beginning. 

Ben was always protective of Rey, it was really no surprise when he presented as an Alpha. He did present much younger than average and maybe that was another sign. To help deal with his new aggression and extra energy, Han and Leia thought it best if he took some classes. First some self-defense classes, Han’s reasoning was that so their son could take care of himself when he got in a fight. The second was fencing classes, a tradition in the Skywalker household. It definitely helped. 

The thing that surprised his parents was the fact that Ben would come home and start to teach Rey what he was taught. When asked why he was doing it, Ben explained that Rey should be able to protect herself since he couldn’t always be by her side. 

There had been things that had passed between them before but Rey would argue that their secret had started when she was around 14 years old. Rey knew Ben was an Alpha, and she had asked every question imaginable about what that entailed and how he dealt with it, many times much to his embarrassment. They often spent long moments alone together. Their parents were very busy people and that left them to look after each other, especially since they insisted they didn’t want a nanny anymore. 

Ben had stayed late after school, he had a meeting with his fencing club. When he got home he knew his parents and his uncle weren’t home, there was some big deal they had to close on the other side of the country. He was surprised that he didn’t see Rey right away, instead he smelled something sweet. The scent was attractive but there he could also smell the distress within it. He followed it all the way to Rey’s room. The door was closed which was unusual and he knew the scent was coming from inside. 

“Rey?” he asked from the other side of the door, worried that something might be seriously wrong. 

“Ben?” she said, her voice weak. 

“Are you ok?” 

The longer Ben stood in front of the door, the more worried he became. He could hear soft whimpering, the alpha in him demanding he go inside and comfort her. 

“Ben, please,” she said, giving him permission to come inside. 

Opening the door he stopped dead in his tracks, despite every instinct in his body telling him to go to Rey. His eyes were wide with shock at the display before him. Rey was on her bed, her hand in between her thighs as she worked her fingers in and out of her pussy. The overwhelming smell of omega assaulted his senses. Damn, Rey had presented and the first presentation was always rough. 

He should call his parents, he should leave immediately, he should do something other than just standing in the doorway like an idiot. 

“Are you okay?” he managed to ask. 

“I need… Please Ben,” she begged, reaching a hand towards him. 

He came closer. What did his class say about Omega’s first time? They needed to be adequately hydrated? He should go get some water for her, then leave before he does something they both would regret. But he didn’t want to leave. 

Rey quickly moved forward gripping his shirt as she tried to pull him towards her. 

“Rey you’re not thinking straight, I should call your dad.” 

She began to shake her head, and with an amazing amount of effort she was able to pull him onto the bed. 

“No I need you. Only you can help me, please Ben. It’ll be like before just the two of us. Please,” she begged, rubbing against him.

He was never able to deny her. 

She needed some relief and he was very quick to act. Making sure she was comfortable as she laid on her back. He placed first one then two fingers inside her, feeling how slick she was only made him more aroused as he began moving his fingers in and out of her. He moved her shirt up and began to suck on her nipple, first giving a teasing nip before attacking it. The urge to leave bite marks all over her body, to line his cock against her slick entrance and come inside her was nearly unbearable. But this wasn’t about him, he needed to take care of the omega in front of him, he needed to take care of Rey. 

Ben eventually moved down her body, giving into the temptation of tasting her. She gave a small whine when he pulled his fingers out, but the lovely moan she made when he placed his mouth over her was all the encouragement he needed. She placed a hand on his head gripping his hair tight. He had to place his hands on her thighs so she wouldn’t squirm too much. When she came on his tongue, he couldn’t help but smile. She looked at him, face red at the satisfied look he had on his face. 

She beckoned him to come close and he obeyed. When they were face to face she kissed him. It was the first kiss they ever shared, despite the little things they had done for each other before. She didn’t care that she could taste herself on his lips. All that mattered was this moment that they had together. Rey could feel his dick, pressing against her. She began to move her body against his, feeling it rub inbetween them. 

“Rey,” Ben moaned. 

“Take off your shirt,” she demanded. 

Sitting up he quickly worked his shirt off but when Rey made the move to unzip his jeans he stopped her. 

“We can’t,” he said. 

She began kissing him again. After the first orgasm the haze of presenting as an omega had begun to fade. 

“Just because you won’t put it in me doesn’t mean I can’t still make you come.” 

Rey moved him onto his back now and she moved his jeans down along with his boxers. Her hand began moving up and down his cock, giving a few quick strokes before she moved herself over him. True to her word she didn’t put it inside her, instead placing the length against her folds. She began to rock against him, completely covering his cock in her slick but also stimulating her click. Every movement forward drew another moan from her and the sensation was so wonderful and new to Ben that it didn’t take him much longer before he was spilling his seed all over his stomach. 

It was her turn to have the self-satisfied smile on her face. 

When their parents finally came back home, the short frenzy heat that came along with an Omega’s first presentation was over. Rey had explained that she had taken care of it on her own, and that Ben had been very respectful and helpful. They never knew how helpful he was in the end. 

* * *

Over the next couple years things had evolved. What had been rare touch and go instances between them had grown into something else. Both in high school Rey had made fast friends, an omega named Poe and a Beta named Finn. They had commented on how close she and her cousin were but Rey had explained that they had grown up together, so why wouldn’t they be close. Most people accepted that, especially when they sometimes commented that she had an alpha scent all over her. It was all due to living so closely with an alpha, which wasn’t necessarily a lie. 

The thing was, Rey and Ben needed more and more contact with each other. There was some kind of need that could only be momentarily satisfied before they had to make some kind of contact with each other. Finn had once said that her cousin was just being over protective with the way he would bring her close to him. The truth was though that she could take care of herself if she ever needed to. 

Maybe there was a small amount of jealousy. When she would interact with some other alphas or even some betas for a length of time Ben found suspicious he would eventually find her and drag her into an empty supply closet they had started to make frequent meetings in. It was often too risky to make Rey come when they were in school but that didn’t stop them from having very passionate make out sessions. He would even begin to mouth at the special place between her shoulder and her neck, ensuring that his scent was on her. It certainly discouraged other alphas. 

In normal public life, Rey was hardly submissive. Her statements of not needing to date anybody at school was a little unusual, since she had no desire to pursue a relationship with any one of them. Her ability to knock an alpha on his ass if he couldn’t take a hint was also talked about because unfortunately it did happen on occasion. When Ben and her were alone however, things were a little different. Sure he was taller and stronger than she was, but she was the neediest omega ever. If she wanted something, it was going to go her way. The words spoken between them, the desperate words they moaned into each other’s mouths were just for them. 

Luke had asked her once about any romantic interests. He was a little concerned that his daughter had never spoken a single word about anyone she found even slightly attractive at school. She calmed him by saying that she had the rest of her life to decide on a life partner, if that was what she ultimately wanted and not to rush her. He luckily respected her wishes. 

When Ben had to decide on a University, he chose one within a short driving distance. Han and Leia were a little disappointed that he didn’t desire to go out and stretch his wings somewhere else to see more of the world but they didn’t argue with him since it was a good school. It wasn’t until Rey was going to decide that things finally came to a head. 

\--

Their parents were gone, again. It seemed harder to get these moments alone with each other recently. It made them all the more desperate for it. They were in his room this time, both undressed Ben took her from behind. His pace quick and hard, almost punishing. Rey loved every second of it. Her moans filling up the room as she looked back at him. 

“Who do you belong to, omega?” he asked through gritted teeth, hands tightly gripping her hips. 

“You alpha,” she was replied between breaths. 

“That’s right, you’re mine. My omega,” he breathed harshly. 

“Please, please fill me up… knot me please,” she begged. 

“Is that what you want? To feel my come fill you til you’re overflowing and then having my knot inside you so that it has nowhere to go? Do you want to feel it inside you?” 

“Yes please, alpha.” 

Ben leaned forward, teeth placed over that special place on her neck. He so desperately wanted to bite down hard, to form a bond with her. The idea that Rey might leave him was unfathomable, and the need to tie them together was very strong. 

“You’re mine, you’re going to stay right here with me.” 

“Yes! Please, Ben!” she exclaimed feeling herself quickly approaching her orgasm. 

“Say it again,” he ordered. 

“I’m yours, Ben, alpha. Only yours.” 

Moving a hand down to rub against her clit, was the final push she needed to come. Ben only continued a couple minutes longer before he pulled out, spilling onto his sheets instead. He moved onto his side pulling Rey close. He moved his mouth back over that spot sucking and lightly biting, working Rey back up. 

“Ben? What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” he answered. 

Rey moved away from him, turning so that she could face him. She searched his face, for what he didn’t know. 

“You’re lying. Something’s on your mind.” 

“Nothing much other than going for another round,” he said cheekily. 

She straddled his hips, looking down at him as he raised an eyebrow. 

“No this feels different. Don’t try to lie to me, We’ve know each other to well for you to try to do that.” 

Ben was silent. He had been thinking about it for a little while but he was pretty sure that Rey was the only omega, the only person for him. Nobody smelled so open and warm to him, nobody else seemed right. Then there was the fact that she might move away and he couldn’t tell there these things because he didn’t want to hold her back. He didn’t even know if she even felt the same way. 

“Just forget about it.” 

Two could play this game. Rey moved her head down, so she could start lightly biting his neck. 

“I’ll make you tell me.”

“I’d like to see you try.” 

He was hard again and it she easily slipped his cock back inside her. Moving a little before stopping altogether. When he tried to get her to move she refused. 

“Tell me.” 

Ben shook his head no. She began to move agonizingly slow before stopping and then repeating the whole movement again. 

“Tell me,” she repeated. 

“I think I can hold out longer than you,” he replied. 

This time she leaned back a little, moving her hand to her clit as she moved slowly again. 

“I don’t think so, see I can get myself off still but you can’t.” 

"Please, Rey."

She began to give small gasps as she continued to work on herself. Ben was becomingly increasingly frustrated but he refused to give in. The moment she began to come, feeling the walls surrounding his cock contract against him, he made his move. Gripping her hips he swiftly flipped their positions. Grabbing her hands he raised them above her head as he began to slowly fuck her. 

“You’re such a tease,” he moaned. 

“You still need to tell me.” 

Instead he kissed her, long and hard. Trying to put every feeling he never said out load into that one kiss. When he pulled away she looked up at him, a strange expression over her face. He let go of her hands, he definitely fucked it up. 

Before he could completely remove himself from her she quickly moved her hands to grasp his face, forcing him to stay close. 

“Ben, what I said before was true.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What?” 

She gave a deep sigh. 

“When I said I was yours, those aren’t just words of passion. I really mean it.” 

His eyes became wide with understanding. 

“Do you mean that, you want to be with me?” 

“Yes of course. Why do you think that I’ve only ever been with you? I’ve loved you since… forever,” she answered with a smile. 

“You love me?” 

“Are you that dense? Of course I love you.” 

He began kissing her again. First one was long but then there were quick pecks, unable to help himself from smiling. 

“I love you too. For so long now, I just didn’t know if I should say anything. I didn’t want to hold you back.” 

“I guess what they say about Alphas being a little emotionally dense is true. You get that from your father.” 

Ben sat up, pulling Rey into his lap. 

“Then do you want to bond with me?” 

Rey smacked him on his shoulder. 

“You couldn’t have asked in a more romantic way?” 

He shrugged. 

“I mean we’ve been dancing around this long enough.” 

She laughed. Giving him a quick kiss again. 

“Yes.” 

He looked down for a moment, a thought entering his mind about the reason why they had been so secretive. 

“What about our parents? You’re not afraid of what they’ll think?” 

Rey looked serious. 

“Bondings between cousins isn’t illegal. It is a bit taboo but it’s allowed. If they don’t like it they’ll have to accept it. But Ben, I do think they’ll be happy for us.”  
He held her tightly and she did the same. Taking a moment to themselves. He started to leave small kisses on her neck, working his way up to her lips. His lips pressing against her until she opened her mouth. Their tongues moving against each other as they became hungry for more contact. He began to move his hips against her. Keeping up a leisurely pace until they were both beginning to gasp, sharing the same hot air between them. 

Rey began to move her hips along with Ben’s demanding a faster pace. Placing a hand on her lower back He easily moved her to lie flat against the bed once again. She wrapped her legs around him, not letting him move out of her too much, forcing him to give hard short thrusts. She looked at him with lust filled eyes, small gasps escaping every time he was fully sheathed within her. Her lips slightly open and begging to be kissed. Leaning down he covered her mouth with his own. Her hands pressed against his back, nails digging in. 

Ben moved his mouth back down to her neck. 

“Rey,” he murmured, asking for permission before he tied them together. 

She raised a hand to the back of his head, pushing her fingers through his hair. He bit down hard, this time breaking the skin. Ben could taste the bit of blood in his mouth but more importantly he could feel the bond form between them. It was like a million pieces of thread were formed between them. Tying them together, heart to heart and mind to mind. He felt like a missing piece within himself was perfectly filled by Rey. 

Just like that he could feel his knot growing and soon enough he was bonded with her in another way as his come began to fill her. Her fingers gripping his hair tightly as she quickly followed him over the edge. Falling on his side he placed a hand on the back of Rey’s head, pulling her face toward his own shoulder. She bit down hard, completing the bond between them. 

They stayed like that for a while, both completely content. His knot resting inside her, their bodies boneless and pressed against each other. His hand rubbed soothingly up and down her back, giving small pecks on her face in the afterglow of their bond. Rey smiled, people wouldn’t believe it if she told them that Ben was a wonderful cuddler. He knew how to take care of an omega, to take care of her. 

Now it was going to be the two of them, for the rest of their lives. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you enjoyed it then welcome to the inner circle of this deep sin that I'm in. Leave a kudo or a comment as some sign of joining me. I might write a couple of snippets of some of their time in high school or maybe of their future.


End file.
